I. Field
The present invention concerns an adjustable restraint for the lower leg and/or foot, which is useful in surgically immobilizing bones about the lower tibia, ankle and/or foot, especially through impaling with suitable surgical wire; and its making and use.
II. Art
The Ilizarov ring is a standard device useful in adjusting or setting bones with impaling by a suitable wire. Unfortunately, when restraint of the foot is required, or the ring is employed about the foot, the restraint can become problematic for various reasons, and walking or putting any weight on the restrained foot can be well nigh impossible. However, it is stress on set bones that can speed recovery from a break.
It would be desirable to ameliorate or overcome this.